The present invention relates generally to floating devices, and more particularly to an ensemble of singular construction comprising a table and a plurality of seating means attached thereto that is sufficiently buoyant to float when disposed in a body of water.
Swimming pools and other bodies of water have been used for recreational purposes since the earliest of times. In order to enhance the bathing experience, various and sundry water toys such as floating basketball hoops, balls and other items have been devised.
One class of recreational item commonly used in association with swimming pools is a floating chair and floating rafts. Typically, such devices accommodate a single user, who sits in the chair or raft and relaxes, usually in the sun, while in contact with the water in the pool to take advantage of its cooling effect for providing refreshment. Often, such devices include accessory features such as cup holders, so that a person residing within such a floating chair may enjoy their favorite beverage in order to enhance the pleasure of the experience.
Some have found a floating but stable table structure, such as a table to be a desirable item for use in a swimming pool. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,160 provides a table of sufficient sturdiness such that even when floating it will support a drink without spillage, owing to its primary feature of a stabilizing weight which is suspended beneath the table when in use.
Another device useful in enhancing the experience of bathing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 19,593 which teaches a plurality of life-preserving mattress tied together by belt-and-buckle strapping to form a raft. U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,033 teaches a structure including several inflatable rafts connected together by xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d and ring or loop interconnector devices. A floating chair made up of individual rigid sections but having flexible straps permanently interconnecting the sections is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,554. U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,425 teaches a floating structure having utility as a watercraft float which includes a pair of floating pillows interconnected by a seat, with connections being made only at the four corners of the pillows and seat. U.S. Pat. No. 3,694,837 teaches a floating body for bathing purposes that comprises a hollow cylindrical body having a partition wall that divides the interior of the body into an outer annular section and an inner central section. The inner central section has in its lower portion at least one opening through which water may enter into the section and that the upper portion of the inner central section has an opening to the atmosphere and a manually operable control valve for controlling the inner central section upper opening in order to vary the draught of the floating body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,773 provides a pedestal table in which the pedestal is to be releasably secured to the floor area of a smooth-surfaced hot tub, spa or pool, with the central support shaft of the table extending vertically through the water to the hot tub, spa or pool to support a table above the surface of the water. The pedestal table comprises: a) a generally cylindrical collar having a first and second ends, with at least the second end having an open passage therethrough; b) a peripheral flange extending from the collar adjacent to the first end of the collar; c) at least three elastomeric suction cups attached to the peripheral flange such that the suction cups are equally spaced about the peripheral flange and extend from the side of the flange facing away from the cylindrical collar, wherein the suction cups can be engaged with the floor area of the hot tub, spa or pool to releasably secure the collar to the floor area; d) an elongate, cylindrical column having sufficient length to extend from the floor area to the surface of the water, wherein the column has first and second ends, with the first end being received in sliding, the removable engagement within the second open end of the collar such that the column extends vertically upward from the collar; e) a cover for the cylindrical collar, wherein the cover has the shape of a truncated cone in which the cone covers the peripheral flange, the suction cups and the cylindrical collar, with the column extending through the truncated top of the cover; f) a planar tabletop member, and g) a means for attaching the planar top member to the second end of the column. U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,677 provides a float post apparatus comprising an elongated post having first and second opposite ends, a tether having first and second ends, tether mounting means attached to the post adjacent the second end, the first end of the tether having attachment means to attach the tether to the tether mounting means and the second end of the tether having attachment means to attach the tether to a person, the first end of the post adapted to be anchored at the bottom of a body of water, a mounting stand having a post receiving seat adapted to receive the first end of the float post, the mounting stand having a neck portion and having the post receiving seat formed in the neck portion, an aperture formed through the neck portion and a corresponding aperture formed through the post adjacent the first end of the post and being in alignment with the aperture in the neck when the post is received in the post receiving seat, and a locking member received in the apertures to lock the post to the mounting stand and a storage locker mounted on the second end of the post. U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,121 discloses a self-adjusting portable table for use in a spa having a floor and being filled with water to create a water surface, the self-adjusting portable table comprising: a) a base member, wherein the base member is adapted for positioning on the floor of the spa; b) a planar table top member having a substantially planar top surface, wherein the table top member is adapted to float on the water surface of the spa; and c) a self-adjusting vertical support member interconnecting the base member and the planar table top member, wherein the self-adjusting vertical support member is adapted for supporting the planar table top member in a generally horizontal position on the water surface of the spa; wherein the self-adjusting vertical support member comprises: an engaging member, wherein the engaging member is removably coupled to the base member, and a sleeve member, wherein the sleeve member is secured to the planar table top member, wherein the engaging member and the sleeve member are slidably telescopically coupled together such that the sleeve member slides freely over the engaging member, whereby the planar table top member is vertically self-adjustable towards and away from the base member corresponding to changes in a distance between the floor of the spa and the water surface of the spa U.S. Pat. No. 6,171,160 teaches a floating devices connection and/or storage system, comprising: a) a floating device having a peripheral edge; b) a predetermined number of connection devices arrayed about the floating device peripheral edge, each the connection device being hermaphroditic in construction; c) a means for assuring secure interconnection of a selected connection device with another, similar connection device; and d) a means for storing the floating device, comprising a plurality of suspension means on a vertical surface interconnected with the connection devices, and spacing means for separating the floating device from the vertical surface, thus assuring air flow about substantially the entire floating device and thus reducing the possibility of mildew and/or mold formation on the floating device during storage.
However, of all of the devices of the prior art, none thus far have provided a device which comprises a floating table around which two or more persons may sit while bathing in a body of water such as a swimming pool. Further, none have provided a floating table having a plurality of seating means associated with it, which are an integral part of the construct of such a floating table. Further, none have provided a floating table having a plurality of seating means as part of a unitary construction which is further provided with means for providing equalizing balancing means to provide a level tabletop surface even in cases where persons of significantly different weight are seated about such a table. The present invention provides such a table having a plurality of seating means disposed about it in a single unitary construction having ballasting means for compensating for the differences in weight of persons disposed about such a floating table, in addition to other advantageous features which will be recognized from a thorough reading of this specification and its appended claims.
The present invention provides an ensemble comprising a table and a plurality of seating means connectively attached thereto that is sufficiently buoyant as a whole to float when disposed in a body of water. An ensemble according to one form of the invention comprises a substantially planar framework which itself includes: a first linear frame member having a first end portion and a second end portion and having a hollow interior portion; a second linear frame member having a first end portion and a second end portion and having a hollow interior portion; a third linear frame member having a first end portion and a second end portion and having a hollow interior portion; and a fourth linear frame member having a first end portion and a second end portion and having a hollow interior portion. The first end portion of each of the first, second, third, and fourth linear frame members are connected to one another such that the hollow interior portions of each of the frame members are in fluid contact with one another. Each of the first, second, third, and fourth linear frame members are radially disposed about a common centerpoint. There is a first hollow structural conduit having a hollow interior portion, a first end portion, and a second end portion. The first end portion of the first hollow structural conduit is connected to the first linear frame member at a point between the first end portion and the second end portion of the first linear frame member. The second end portion of the first hollow structural conduit is connected to the second linear frame member at a point between the first end portion and the second end portion of the second linear frame member. There is a second hollow structural conduit having a hollow interior portion, a first end portion, and a second end portion, and the first end portion of the second hollow structural conduit is connected to the second linear frame member at a point between the first end portion and the second end portion of the second linear frame member. The second end portion of the second hollow structural conduit is connected to the third linear frame member at a point between the first end portion and the second end portion of the third linear frame member. There is a third hollow structural conduit having a hollow interior portion, a first end portion, and a second end portion. The first end portion of the third hollow structural conduit is connected to the third linear frame member at a point between the first end portion and the second end portion of the third linear frame member. The second end portion of the third hollow structural conduit is connected to the fourth linear frame member at a point between the first end portion and the second end portion of the fourth linear frame member. There is a fourth hollow structural conduit having a hollow interior portion, a first end portion, and a second end portion. The first end portion of the fourth hollow structural conduit is connected to the fourth linear frame member at a point between the first end portion and the second end portion of the fourth linear frame member. The second end portion of the fourth hollow structural conduit is connected to the first linear frame member at a point between the first end portion and the second end portion of the first linear frame member. The hollow interior portion of each of the hollow structural conduits are in fluid contact with the hollow interior portions of the linear frame members. The framework includes an opening between the space enclosed by the interior portions of the hollow structural conduits and the linear frame members and the space external to the interior portions of the hollow structural conduits and the linear frame members sufficient to admit water when the framework is submerged in a body of water. The second end portion of each of the first, second, third, and fourth linear frame members are curved upwardly from the plane of the planar framework. There is a seating means disposed at the second end portion of each of the first, second, third, and fourth linear frame members. There is a vertical support beam having a first end portion and a second end portion. The first end of the vertical support beam is connected to the planar framework at the common centerpoint about which the first, second, third, and fourth linear frame members are radially disposed. There is a buoyant tabletop having a planar top surface disposed at the second end portion of the vertical support beam.
In a more general sense, the invention comprises a substantially planar framework comprising hollow structural members each having an interior volume, wherein the interior volume at least two of the structural members of the framework are in fluid contact with one another. The framework includes an opening to render the interior volume to be in fluid contact with the external surroundings, such that water is admitted into the interior volume upon submersion of the framework into a body of water. There is a buoyant tabletop portion centrally disposed above the plane of the planar framework, and a plurality of seating means connected to the framework. The seating means are disposed so that the tabletop portion is centrally located with respect to the seating means.